


Superhero Movie

by harvroth



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Also I Had To Throw Some Nurseydex In There Too, Before Graduation Though, Explicit Or Mature I Don't Know, Fluff, Getting Together, I Pictured Them Watching Batman VS Superman Though I Haven't Actually Seen It, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Ransom Knows, Smut, discreet handjobs, public handjob, sex scene, tame smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harvroth/pseuds/harvroth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But then, as Eric dropped his head to Jack's shoulder and moved his arse down his lap, his luck was up and Jack could pinpoint the exact moment Eric felt it against his arse, as a gasp nearly escaped Jack's mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second Zimbits fic (and one Drarry) from a few weeks ago that I've posted today oops. Anyway, enjoy. It's probably not great, I wrote it ages ago and I've barely checked and edited it today, but oh wellll.

Everyone was gathered in the living room, watching, well Jack didn't know really to be honest, a film, he thought. Something new with superheroes in it, that had just started. Whatever it was Jack wasn't paying attention, he was reading instead.

Everyone else, he noticed, was enthralled, all while stuffing their faces with some of Bitty's cookies. Jack was sat on the unsteady sofa, historical fiction book in hand, with Ransom and Holster sat beside him, halfway between cuddling and not. Sat leant against the arm on the floor was Shitty, with Lardo leant against him. Dex and Nursey were sat in front of Ransom and Holster (who, unlike the latter two, were not so discreetly cuddling) and then Chowder was on the mismatched arm chair.

Bitty was of course still in the kitchen, faffing around with pots and dishes, that Jack had tried to help with but had been rejected, so had come to take the last place on the sofa, completely willing to give it up for when Eric came in.

"Bits, brah! Come on it's starting!" Shitty hollered, startling Dex and Nursey who Jack was sure were just about to start making out. 

"Coming!" Bitty called back, and then there were a few more clatters and then he came shuffling in, untying his "Queen" apron and hanging on the door.

Jack took his bookmark from his pocket, slipping it in the book before dropping it behind the sofa, and was about to get up to make way for Eric, when he was being sat on. 

Jack looked up at Bitty, as he scooted over Jack's knees sideways, leant against the arm, and his mismatched socked feet curled under Ransom's legs.

Bitty turned to Jack, beaming at him innocently before settling in, closer to Jack's chest and then turning to watch the television.

Gulping, Jack's eyes travelled over Bitty. Wearing only a baggy vest and tight red shorts, he had a mighty amount of golden skin on show which ... Did things to Jack. He desperately wanted to run his hands over all the smooth tanned skin and to follow his hands with his lips and goddammit why did his teammate have to be so beautiful? He made it so difficult trying to focus on just hockey - or on the film for that matter.

He hadn't wanted a relationship for years, he was a "hockey robot" (so he'd been told multiple times) after all, but Eric changed that. He was like the sunshine, he physically brightened a room when he walked in, his smile was blinding, his giggle like music and his baking - Jack would happily die in those pies. 

But Eric, or anyone for that matter (he suspected his parents knew but had never confirmed it) didn't know that Jack was gay, well, not straight anyway. 

And incredibly not-straight, Jack thought as his eyes travelled down the legs that had hair so fine it was hard to see, and there was a few bruises dotting the legs and a couple of small scars. 

Eric then shifted sitting up a little, his bum nearly in between Jack's right thigh and the arm of the chair, the vest having been moved a little, revealing a small pink nipple on a smooth tanned chest.

Jack's mouth started watering and he had to restrain himself from bending forward and taking it in his mouth. His hands were clenched at his side.

He forced his eyes to the television, but he didn't pay attention. Even through his clothes he could feel Eric's heat and he could feel his weight pressed into him. It was so painfully and tortourously distracting.

But then, he moved, again, two minutes later, seemingly being undecided on how he wanted to sit. Jack gritted his teeth and waited for Bitty to shift in to a different position, desperately hoping he could stay there for the rest of the film and make life a tiny bit easier for Jack. 

As he was moving, his hand skirted against his crotch. Eric hadn't seemed to notice as it was the smallest touch but Jack certainly did, and so did his crotch - taking interest in it.

Jack couldn't relax after that, even as Bitty found a comfortable position (finally), Jack still felt tense. And now that his cock had taken notice of Bitty, it wasn't stopping.

Every movement Eric made, every inch of skin he showed and the smell of cinnamon on him interested him.

Jack tried to will it down, tried watching the film, it didn't work though, because every time Jack was nearly distracted Bitty would move or twitch or breathe and remind him he was there, on his knee, in very little clothing.

Jack gulped as he moved again for the 5th time in what must be 10 minutes, and Jack thought that he was lucky he'd gone so long without Eric accidentally discovering it.

But then, as Eric dropped his head to Jack's shoulder and moved his arse down his lap, his luck was up and Jack could pinpoint the exact moment Eric felt it against his arse. A gasp very nearly left Jack's mouth but he smoothered it by clearing his throat, his cheeks blooming crimson. 

Eric completely stilled, and Jack saw his eyes widen and he desperately wanted to be swallowed up (by a hole in the ground, not by Bitty (well, yes by Bitty, but that perhaps would be a little too inconvenient currently) as he held his breath and tried to keep his face trained on the screen.

Eric was still for another few seconds and Jack was praying he would ignore it, forget it happened, pretend it was ... a phone? (Though he was pretty sure, Bitty was acquainted enough with dicks to differentiate between a 7inch shaft and a small thin metal block - he just desperately wanted to believe he could get away with it) but then there was a not so gentle grasp on his cock through his trousers and he jumped.

The already too red blush on his cheeks burned even more as Ransom turned to him, raised eyebrows, and Bitty brought his knees up to hide what they were doing.

"Alright bro?" Ransom asked.

Jack cleared his throat and nodded, "yeah, just cracked my back." He said and then turned back to the screen, not wanting to see Ransom's face if it was covered in suspicion.

He saw Ransom shrug and then turned back, but then Bitty's hand started moving and Jack had to bite his lips and clench his eyes shut.

His eyes snapped open, though, when Bitty's hands wriggled under the hem of his jeans, reaching for his cock.

Jack looked at Bitty, his cheeks pink and his plump bottom lip between his teeth, as his hand moved over him. And honestly if anyone cared to look, it couldn't be more obvious of what they were doing (and in all honesty Jack was sure they weren't the only ones, he'd seen Dex twitch and blush and hiss warnings at Nursey once or twice as they sat in an awkward position (that didn't make him feel any better)).

Jack really wanted nothing more than to lean forward and kiss Eric, but stopped himself.

Jack's stomach clenched as Bitty's hand worked harder and Jesus Christ all Ransom had to do was look to the side to see Bitty wanking him off, and it was a wonder he'd not noticed movement in his peripheral vision - somehow though, Jack didn't really care. 

A few minutes later, Jack couldn't hold himself back - his hand winding to the arm of the couch so he could discreetly clench Eric's shirt in his fist, his knuckles brushing against soft heated skin. The tiniest contact adding to the pleasure. 

He stiffened as the hand worked on him and then he came, shuddering, and an involuntary but unstoppable groan left his lips. Bitty started coughing. 

"Are you okay Eric?" Chowder asked, sounding a little startled.

"Yes thanks, honey, just a little tickle," Bitty replied kindly as he wiped his hand across Jack's boxers to get rid of the cooling cum, and pulled it out. 

Jack unclenched his grip on Bitty, and slowly stroked up his smooth back, feeling the slight sheen of sweat.

Bitty relaxed back, inching his back up a little so that Jack could continue his stroking, still a little dazed, but he didn't put his knees down, and Jack selfishly remembered that Bitty was probably hard too, but Jack really couldn't do anything, because there was no way they could hide it.

But God did he want to bend over and put his lips around him. 


	2. Escaping The Superhero Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Please can I wear your hoodie, honey, I'm cold," he whispered, and was delighted when all the tall blond did was grab his hoodie and hold it out for him. Not even looking at him. Perhaps this would go down easily after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much fluff. More than I intended but I couldn't stop myself.
> 
> Enjoy x

Bitty was painfully hard. Still. He'd spent the last half an hour completely aware of the fact he was sat on Jack. Sat on Jack who had been turned on by Bitty sitting on him (he assumed this was the reason and not the film they had on (though he wouldn't blame him)) and who he had just got off. Sat on Jack who, currently, had dried cum in his underwear. 

His brain was constantly reminding him of these factors, distracting him, and Bitty was finding it painfully difficult keeping his thoughts on the film - and this was quite a feat considering he'd had a crush on Henry Cavill since forever. 

Not only that but the tiny shorts he had on made his erection even more a problem as they. Were. So. Tight. The friction they made when he moved was not at all pleasurable, the seam was cutting him in half and there was no way he could discreetly adjust them without Ransom noticing. So he had to sit with his legs up, pulling the material even tighter around his cock and suffer through the film. 

And he did have to suffer through the film because there was no way in hell he could get up and leave the room unless he could find a solution. His erection would be as obvious as having no shorts on at all. He reckoned he'd be okay, though, if he wasn't sat on Jack, if maybe he could shift to the floor without bringing attention to himself, he'd be able to focus on the film, his erection would at least dull down so that he could feign tiredness or the like and escape and then get himself off. But. He couldn't move without bringing attention to himself and therefore had to stay sat on Jack. It was a vicious cycle. 

Also he really really wished that Jack would stop stroking his back because lord was that not helping either. Nor was the way that Bitty could feel him staring. Nor was the way he could feel a large hand skirting up the fold between his legs and stomach...

That had not been happening two seconds ago, but now it was and Eric was so ultra aware of the heat and gentleness of the slowly moving hand that was - that was sneaking underneath the leg of his shorts where the head of his cock was only a millimetre away from peeking out. 

Bitty's heart was beating so erratically in his chest he wouldn't be surprised if Ransom could hear it, his cheeks so red he was sure his face was glowing, his stomach clenched so tight he wouldn't be able to breathe soon - not that he would notice as he was already holding his breath. 

He hadn't even been touched yet. And there was no way he could let Jack's hand reach him now, he was fit to burst and he was so sure that if he even had contact he'd convulse in pleasure. Also, Bitty had a bit of a reputation for being loud in bed. He was a talker, a moaner, a panter. He couldn't possibly be discreet. Especially if it was Jack of all people. The one he'd crushed on harder than anyone he had in his life.

Lord, he could not let Jack touch him. Instead he had to quickly think of a way to escape and preferably lure Jack out without raising the team's alarms. He doubted that would happen though, as he looked around, the lot of them either had their eyes trained on the screen or in Dex and Nursey's case where whispering to each other. Chowder's mouth was wide open, Holster was leant forward slowly getting closer, and Shitty was alternating between booing Batman and cheering Superman, Lardo leant on his shoulder. 

As Jack's hand trespassed under the shorts, Bitty quickly snatched his wrist halting him. Jack tensed, going to pull away and Eric knew he thought he'd done something wrong. He had, but not in the way he was thinking. 

Pausing his search for something to get him out of the room hidden, he turned to Jack and desperately sent him the best facial expression he thought conveyed the message 'yes but not now'. Jack relaxed, luckily reading it correctly and nodded, pulling his hand away. 

Bitty continued the silent search for an escape plan when he eyes fell on the screwed up grey hoodie on Holster's lap. Perfect. 

"Holster," Bitty whispered, pulling his arms around himself to put it on a little. 

He had to repeat it louder when Holster didn't respond, and even then all Eric got was a "hm?" Bitty was kinda glad to note that only Holster was the only one to acknowledge him, no one else looked, meaning they really were focused solely on the film. Good. 

"Please can I wear your hoodie, honey, I'm cold," he whispered, and was delighted when all the tall blond did was grab his hoodie and hold it out for him. Not even looking at him. Perhaps this would go down easily after all. 

"Thanks!" The gratitude sounded perhaps a little too enthusiastic but not one person paid attention, besides Jack, so Bitty didn't care. He just pulled on the hoodie, knowing before he had it on it would practically drown him, covering his erection without so much as a prod in the material. He side eyed Jack as he settled again, a little satisfied smirk on his face. Jack's mouth curved up slightly, rubbing his back a little firmer in what was probably a 'well done.' 

All they had to do was wait 5-10 minutes and Bitty could yawn and tell them he was tired and going to bed, he didn't tend to sit through the length of the film anyway. Though usually he did wait longer, he suspected they still wouldn't blink an eye.

The next 6 minutes were still painful and agonising but he was so ready for them to come, so ready for him to come, he didn't even hesitate before dramatically yawning and stretching before standing up. No one even looked at him. Amazing. 

"Night y'all," he called, his eyes falling to Jack who was staring up at him, his pale blues dilated, before Eric hobbled out the room. There were a few mumbles in response and Eric grinned at the success of his own plan while praying Jack could do just as well, as he trekked up the stairs. The trek was a little too painful and he had to pull his shorts down a little to loosen them up before he reached the top - he couldn't contain the sigh of relief as the pressure lessened.

He pulled out his phone as he reached his bedroom, leaving the door cracked open the tiniest bit. There was already a message.

Jack: 5 minutes. Don't fall asleep. 

Eric laughed, shaking his head. As if. He had a raging boner that Jack Zimmermann was coming to take care of, in what world could he possibly fall asleep.

After replying with a load of dancing emojis, he dropped his phone on the bedside table and proceeded to strip Holster's gigantic hoodie off, folding it neatly and placing it on his desk so he'd remember to give it back to him tomorrow. He felt a bit awkward giving it back after borrowing it solely to hide his arousal, but he'd worry about that tomorrow. Right now he was desperate to get out of his clothes, out of the crippling shorts he had on. 

Just as he reached to pull them off, he hesitated. Would that seem too eager? Would Jack find it too much to see Eric laid sprawled on his bed stark naked when he walked in? What was the captain even planning on doing to reciprocate, all Bitty did was wank him off in his trousers, he hadn't even seen his cock. He hadn't even known Jack liked men an hour ago for goodness sake. 

Perhaps it would be too much for Jack if Bitty took his clothes off before Jack has got to his room. 

Bitty just laid on his bed, thinking. Admittedly, despite being bold not long earlier (as was his default state when it came to sex) he was getting nervous. 

He'd liked Jack for months, like really really liked him, borderline falling in love with him he'd say, and here he was waiting for him to ... What? Give him a hand job? Blow job? To fuck him? Bitty had no idea, he didn't even know what this meant to Jack! He'd gotten turned on by Bitty, and was clearly willing to touch him intimately (Bitty had spent a good 10 minutes regretting his decision to sit on Jack's lap without permission until he'd felt the bulge in his trousers) so the captain was attracted to him at least. That kickstarted Eric's heart a little bit more - Jack Zimmerman was attracted to him! - and the cock, that had started flagging a tiny bit with worry, found some more interest. 

And then he heard the telltale creak of the stairs and floorboards, and his heart was beating so erratically he was sure he was about to have a heart attack, there butterflies, (no, bats) fluttering in his stomach, his cock twitching with every footstep. 

It was a strange feeling being nervous about bedding someone. He was always so confident, demanding and bossy in a sort of ... dominant way. Right now, however, he felt the blossoms of self-consciousness, what would Jack think about his body? They'd been undressed and shirtless around each other before in the locker room but this was different. Would he find it attractive? He knew he had a good body, he was lean and tanned and had a subtle six pack, and freckly shoulders, but this was Jack, who had a defined and muscled body and looked like a goddamn God! Then his brain reminded him of the fact that 1) Jack wasn't exactly confident, unlike Shitty and Ransom and Holster who flaunted their bodies about, and 2) Jack was aware of Bitty's naked body and had still got turned on while he was on his lap barely dressed and - 

And then his thoughts were interrupted as his door creaked open and Eric's breath caught in his throat at the sight of Jack hovering a little awkwardly in his door. 

Even from the bed, Eric could see how dilated Jack's eyes were, his cheeks flushed, his long fingers running through his hair.

Goodness, he was beautiful. 

And hard. He was hard again. 

Bitty sat up, "hi," he breathed.

Jack had clearly been waiting for something like permission or rejection and the greeting seemed to have given it to him as he steps in and pulls the door closed. 

"Hi," he breathed back, stepping forward and then forward again and again until he was stood before Eric. Close so that Bitty could hear how his breath was a little faster, could feel his heat. He looked up at him, gulping, and Jack looked down his gorgeous eyes wide and dark and his bottom lip between his teeth.

Bitty gulped again, something in his brain telling him that this meant more to Jack than he had initially feared. Why else would he be looking at him so intensely, making Eric feel as if he was the only person in the world.

Eric stood up, eyes not leaving Jack's for even a second as his shaking hands wound around Jack's neck. 

"Eric," Jack breathed, and the way he said it confirmed that yes, this meant something to him. Eric shivered and then pulled the captain down to his lips. 

The kiss seemed hesitant at first, cautious, until Bitty's finger trailed into Jack's hair and tugged, making Jack groan. In turn this seemed to ignite something between them, confidence and surety, because then Bitty jumped, his legs going round Jack's waist, who stepped forward, dropped Eric to the bed and then crawled after him.

Two seconds later and Jack was in between Eric's legs, hardness against hardness perfectly. Jack's lips found Bitty's again after a long thirty seconds without and they groaned again. The kiss was hungry and passionate and Bitty had never felt anything like it. Jack's lips on his, Jack's weight on his, Jack's erection on his. 

This was something Bitty wanted forever, endlessly, infinitely, he wanted to swallow the taste of Jack's mouth so that he'd never be able to taste anything again, which is what he attempted to do, pushing his tongue against Jack's, who gave him his back and groaned, hands reaching for Eric's hair and clenching tight before they let go and made their way down his neck, down his shoulders, to his back, so he was totally wrapped up in Jack. In far too many clothes. 

Eric's own hands left the nape of Jack's back so they could tug at the hem of Jack's t-shirt. It took a few seconds before Jack felt it, pulling away and whipping the shirt off as fast as he could before reaching for Eric's and taking his with it. Eric took this sweet time to stare at Jack's chest, for the first time allowing himself to really really admire it, the defined muscles, the speckling of hair in between his pecks, the dark nipples. He couldn't stop his hand from trailing over, feeling the ridges under his fingers wind thanking the gods of hockey bodies that he got a chance to do this. 

When Eric looked up Jack was staring at him with a look so fond Eric's heart nearly burst. And then they were kissing again and groaning and then suddenly he was on top. He sat up and started pulling his shorts off, his confidence coming right back at the thirsty look Jack's face.  
Eric smirked as he threw the shorts off the bed. Jack reached for his trousers, his hands frantic and his eyes still on Eric.

Grinning, Bitty snatched Jack's hands away from the buttons, and in no time got them and his blue boxers (which had a smudged stain near the waist band) in a pile on the floor.

He'd felt how generously sized Jack's cock was earlier but it was one thing to touch it blindly and another to see it tall as proud and pink, dark curls at the base. Eric gulped.

"Fuck me," for a few seconds he thought that had come from his own mouth but then he looked up at Jack who was biting his lip and realised it was from him, "please," he added when Bitty didn't reply straight away. 

"Unless -" Jack started, when Bitty didn't reply, and he knew he was going to say 'you don't want to' but he did. He really really wanted to be inside Jack. Usually he'd bottom, it's what he preferred but he suddenly had a newfound desire to top and top and top if it meant having Jack.

"I want to." He interrupted but Jack still looked a little unsure so Eric crawled over his body, left a gentle kiss on his lips and then whispered, "darling, I want to, believe me, I want nothing more." And then he kissed him again, firmer, feeling Jack relax.

Still kissing him, Bitty reached across to the bedside table, grabbing some lube and a condom before pulling away again, trailing kisses across Jack's chest and collar bones and one on each nipple, pulling a breathy sigh from Jack's lips, before he sat up. 

"Bits," trailing his fingers up and down Eric's thighs, Jack watched as Eric shuffled down the bed, lathering a generous amount of lube on his fingers, his eyes never leaving Jack's as he bent forward. Bitty grinned as Jack's eyes widened, and then engulfed him.

Both of them moaned. 

"Fuck," Jack dropped his head to the pillow but seconds later looked up again, staring at Bitty, who sucked hard, "fuck, Bits, please," he was breathing heavy and the way his voice came out so pleadingly and desperate made Bitty want to hump the bed, but he'd hard for what felt like days there's no way he'd survive before he got inside Jack.

Somehow, Eric thought as his right index finger circled Jack's arsehole and his legs widened, Jack's cock tasted better than any cock he'd ever tasted. He'd never really been a fan of swallowing cum, but as his tongue circled the tip and found some of Jack's, he found he wanted to do exactly that. It had to wait though. Jack had already cum once tonight and there was only so much a boy could take and Bitty needed to fuck him. 

Pushing his finger into the trembling hole, he felt Jack shudder and groan loudly. The sound went straight to Bitty's cock, as if it wasn't already hard enough. 

"Bits, Bits. Eric," Jack was panting loudly fingers clenched in the sheets. Eric wanted those hands clenched in his hair but if Jack did that Eric would want to stay down here all night, and there were other things he'd rather be doing.

"Mon dieu," Jack hissed as Bitty pushed an extra finger in. Lord, Bitty thought as he scissored and twisted his fingers, he could come from the things coming from Jack's mouth alone.

"Ahh," Jack cried, his hips jerking, nearly choking Bitty, and Bitty knew he'd found his prostate, "fuck, Bits, fuck, please, I'm ready, I'm ready." Jack rambled, breathlessly.

Beaming, Eric pulled away, pressed a kiss to Jack's inner thigh and then rose to his knees. Already Jack was covered in a sheen of sweat, looking flustered and beautiful in a way Eric had never seen him look before. 

"You're beautiful," Eric rubbed a hand up and down Jack's left thigh gently, as he rescue for the condom and lube. Blushing, Jack looked away, clearly not believing it and Eric's heart broke a little because he was beautiful. The most beautiful thing he'd seen in his life. And handsome and sexy and cute and oh Lord, Bitty had to pause for a second just to stare at him. 

"Jack Laurent Zimmerman," he said, his voice coming out a little sterner, wanting him to believe it, the voice he usually used with people he was in bed with, "you are beautiful. So fucking beautiful. Don't doubt me." 

Jack gulped, looking for all the world like that had turned him on ten times more, hearing the firmness in Bitty's voice - and that was something Eric was 100% willing to explore at a later date. 

Condom on and lubed up, Bitty started to press into Jack. The groan that came out of his own mouth sounded explicit to his own ears because good Lord Jack was tight, so tight, and his hands were holding Bitty's thighs so hard they were sure to bruise and his back was arched and he was panting and Eric had to clench his eyes shut otherwise he would cum in a second. 

"Jack, goodness, please stop clenching that tight around me right now otherwise I will cum." His eyes were still closed but he felt Jack loosen up a little, and finally managed to push forward until he couldn't get any further, all the while moaning. 

Once he'd finally got all the way in, he opened his eyes, blinking a little to see Jack staring up at him, face contorted in pleasure blushed and sweaty, his hair disheveled.

Bitty shifted so he was laying on Jack rather than kneeling in between him. And then he kissed him as they moaned loudly together, skin slapping, sweat dripping.

Eric was in heaven.

"Sweetheart you feel so good. So so good. So tight. I'm not going to last honey," Bitty praised, his forehead on Jack's. And then Jack clenched around him even tighter, arching back even more, groaning even louder. And shot in between their chests. Clearly he liked the praise.

That was all it took for Eric, he shuddered and jerked just before his vision went white, moaned loudly and then came so hard he was worried he'd split the strong rubber.

Panting louder than he would do if he'd ran a marathon, he collapsed on to Jack's chest, exhausted. Shakily, as Jack's arms wound around Bitty's back, he reached between their cum splattered chest to pull the condom off, tie it up and then carelessly drop it on to the floor. His eyes barely opened as he reached for some tissue off his bed side table and half heartedly wiped the liquid up. 

"That was amazing darling," he whispered into his chest, as he pulled the quilt from the bottom of the bed and threw it over himself. 

Vaguely he felt a kiss pressed to his forehead before he fell asleep. In Jack's warm big arms. His new favourite place in the world. 

\------

Ransom honest to god deserved an award for his ability to hold a poker face while two of his closest friends sat right fucking next to him and got off. It was almost impossible to keep his mouth shut, to restrain himself from cheering them on. 

Of course that would have been the worst thing in the world to do, so he'd sat, quietly, silently encouraging them. Especially when they'd escaped upstairs one after the other. 

Ransom was proud of his captain. He was only a day or two off of telling Jack to grow some balls and make a move on the baker after he'd spent he didn't know how long making moon eyes at him.

His plan had evidently been ruined. 

New plan: keep fucking calm and quiet in the presence of Jack and Bitty and wait for them to come out so he can cheer and scream until his heart's content. Oh and to make sure Holster doesn't get cold and have to go and fetch his jacket for a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this too long for a sex scene? This is too long isn't it? Anyway hahaha, I hope you enjoyed it and didn't get too bored. I have no idea how well I wrote this sex scene, and how well I pulled it off (I have written really rough sex scenes but never polished enough to post). Please write nice things in the comment and make me feel better if you liked it!!   
> My tumblr is casugg come talk to me xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone want to read about Jack getting Bitty off after? Because I wanna write it.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.  
> My tumblr is claycro come talk to me xxx


End file.
